Ugly Dawn
by AvidAuthor
Summary: If beauty truly was in the eye of the beholder, then Yona was very beautiful indeed. Oneshot
Her reflection stared back at her, big purple eyes blinking back tears. Yona didn't mean to be shallow. It was just that she was raised to believe that looks mattered. Her pale completion was now dark, with freckles all over her cheeks. She trembled with anger, then smacked the reflection. Water droplets flew everywhere, splashing her face. Behind her in the trees, Shin-Ah stood frozen in shock, horrified. He faded back into the shadows, saddened at the sight of his friend in pain.

* * *

As she picked at her food that night, Shin-Ah inched closer to Yona, eager to ask how she was. Before he could, however, Yoon piped up.

"Yona, are you feeling okay? You seem quiet," he said, handing a bowl of stew to Zeno. Everyone's eyes snapped to Yona, concerned for the beloved princess. Yona chose that moment to take a big bite of the food in front of her.

Once she had swallowed, she smiled and said, "I'm just a little tired, that's all." Shin-Ah noticed that even though she said this, her body was tense, and her smile slightly sad. Not wanting to push her, everyone went back to their meal, fully aware that something was wrong, but not quite knowing what it was.

* * *

Yoon, hands on his hips, frowned.

"Yona can come. Kija and Hak, you guys come too, for protection, everyone else stay here," Yoon said. They were about to leave for the small town when Shin-Ah surprised everyone by speaking up.

Stepping up next to Yona, he said, "I want to come." Yona was acting strange lately, and Shin-Ah didn't want to leave her alone, in case something went wrong. Yoon blinked in surprise.

"I..." He hesitated. It was strange how stubborn the blue dragon could look, even with a mask on. "I guess you can come. But please, don't cause a scene, and stay close to the group.''

Yona smiled at Shin-Ah as they started down the path.

"Is there anything you want to buy?" She asked. He shook his head, and took her hand.

* * *

When they were town, he noticed Yona gazing wistfully into shop windows. Her eyes sparkled when she saw something pretty, but became dull when she saw her reflection. It made Shin-Ah's stomach twist to think that she disliked herself. To him, she was the most beautiful person in the world. She had come into his life, like a star in the night sky, and led him from the darkness. And to think that she thought herself ugly was the most horrible thought in the world.

* * *

On the way back, Hak slowed down to walk beside Yona. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her sad expression, he smirked playfully.

"Hey Yona," He said, bumping her arm gently with his. "You're looking ugly today." He was just teasing, but before Hak knew it, there was a sword at his throat. He looked down the blade to see a furious Shin-Ah. The blue dragon was baring his teeth.

"How dare you," Shin-Ah said softly. Kija grabbed the blue dragon from behind and pulled him back gently, glaring daggers at Hak. The thunder beast narrowed his eyes. He was only trying to coax a smile from Yona, and the thought that it might have been taken the wrong way hurt his heart. He took a step forward, but before a fight could break out, Yona put herself between them.

"Please don't fight!" She cried, face flushed. The two men felt their anger fade at the sight of the little princess. Hak stepped back and crossed his arms, while Shin-Ah sheathed his sword. The group started back to camp.

* * *

Later that night, Shin-Ah sat next to the river, watching the water flow. He was still angry, though his face had reverted back to its calm expression. Behind him, he heard branches breaking. Ao squeaked with joy and jumped off Shin-Ah's shoulder. A second later, Yona sat down beside him, Ao chewing on her earring. She sighed.

"Shin-Ah, you shouldn't fight like that," Yona said softly. "Hak was only teasing me." Shin-Ah lowered his head, and then looked up when she put her hand on his shoulder. Yona smiled.

"Thank you for defending me," she whispered. Then, wrapping her arms around the blue dragon's neck, Yona kissed him.

* * *

When Zeno went looking for the two lost members of the group, he found them curled up on the riverbank, fast asleep. He covered them with a blanket, bent down, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Then, a happy smile on his face, Zeno went back to the others, an excuse on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I always wondered if Yona was a little more hurt by Hak's teasing then she let on. Also, any excuse to write Shin-Ah and Yona together is a good one.**


End file.
